1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel technique for the treatment of hypertension in mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In applicant's prior applications, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,993 and 3,788,468; and Ser. No. 572,631, filed Apr. 29, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,261; and Ser. No. 608,400 filed Aug. 27, 1975; Ser. No. 584,946, filed June 9, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,519; Ser. No. 630,684, filed Nov. 10, 1975; and Ser. No. 634,149 filed Nov. 11, 1975, and Ser. No. 678,113, filed Apr. 19, 1976, now allowed, applicant has disclosed that certain water-soluble carotenoids have been observed to possess quite unique properties.
Applicant has continued the study of these compounds and has now learned of further important properties.